SuperMarioLogan RPG: Steinbeck's Vendetta!
is an RPG game based on the SML school series. Plot Oh No! Principal Steinbeck has stolen the Ultimate Gold Star and steals the Gold Stars to vanish all of the failures of school! Junior and his friends must defeat Steinbeck before it's too late! Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the Paper Mario series. Battle The main playable character in the battle is Junior, and he can switch partners anytime, and if he or his partner wears badges, it affects them in battle, when an enemy attacks them, they need to block in the right time, and there are audiences in the battle watching them fight, there are some good audience members and bad ones throw hard objects towards Junior or his partner. Status Effects *Burn *Paralysis *Frozen *Asleep *Flinch *Poisoned *Confused *Dizzy Overworld The player can control Junior, and he can use the partner's unique moves in the Overworld. Audiences Good Audiences *Mario (Throws important items) *Rosalina (Throws healing items) *Chef Pee Pee (Throws healing items) *Bowser (Throws power up items) Neutral Audiences *Screwball (May throw random items or hard objects) *Brooklyn T. Guy (Throws good or bad items) Bad Audiences *Does Bad Things Guy (Throws knives which damages the player or the partner) *Nancy Francois (Throws hard objects) *Banzai Bill (Targets towards the player or the partner) *Drawing Jeffy (Shoots pencils at the player or the partner) Playable Characters *Bowser Junior (Moves: Jump, Hammer) Partners *Cody (Moves: Tattle, Wand Whack, Wand Slap, Multi-Tattle) *Joseph (Moves: Shell Shock, Shell Slam, Dizzy Shell, Burn Shell) *Toad (Moves: Dizzy Sing!, Loud Music, Fright Music, Kick) *Pinky Dinky Doo (Moves: Think Big!, Lightbulb Bomb, Pinky Dinky Duplicate, Light Shiner) *Tomoko (Moves: ???, ???, ???, ???) *Bully Bill (Moves: AK-68, blow up, Insult, ???) *Tanner (Moves: Shyguy Slam, Fire Alarm, ???, ???) *Jeffy (Moves: Pooperman, Mallet, Cat Piano, Hop Hop Dance) *Atso (Moves: Wedgie, Sumo Stomp, Vomit, Belly Bust, Sandal Wrath) *Patrick (Moves: Five Pointer, Laser eyes, Patrixx, Goofy Goober Song) Locations *The School (Hub World) *Great Big City **The Great Big Village **David Winkle's Tower *Fearsome Woods **Clanky Woods' Lair *The Playground **Bully Bill's Base *The Neighborhood *Salty Lagoons *Nut Sack field (baseball/recess area) *Frigid Glaciers *Steinback's Secret Lair (school) Bosses *Steinbot 1, 2, 3, and 4 (The School, Mini-Boss) *Negative Bowser Junior (Great Big City, Mini-Boss) *David Winkle (Great Big City) *Nancy François (1st fight, Fearsome Woods) *Clanky Woods Junior (Fearsome Woods) *Drawing Jeffy (1st fight, The Playground) *Bully Bill (The Playground, joins Junior after he defeats him) *Yellow Shirt Poop Monster (The Neighborhood) *Drawing Jeffy (2nd fight, Salty Lagoons) *Nancy Francois (2nd fight, Salty Lagoons) *CyPlops (Salty Lagoon) *Green Bean Monster (Nut Sack Field) *Ice King Does Bad Things Guy (Frigid Glaciers) *Drawing Jeffy (3rd fight, Steinbeck's Secret Lair) *Nancy Francois (3rd fight, Steinbeck's Secret Lair) *Principal Steinbeck (Final Boss, Steinbeck's Secret Lair) *T-Rex (Secret Boss, Pit of 100 Trials) Music Cutscene Themes *Ending Theme *Staff Roll Areas *The School *Great Big City **The Great Big Village **David Winkle's Tower *Fearsome Woods **Clanky Woods' Lair Battle Themes *Battle Theme *Mini-Boss Theme *Nancy Francois' Theme *Drawing Jeffy's Theme *Boss 1: David Winkle *Boss 2: Clanky Woods Junior *Boss 3: Bully Bill *Boss 4: Yellow Shirt Poop Monster *Boss 5: CyPlops *Boss 6: Green Bean Monster *Boss 7: Ice King Does Bad Things Guy *Final Boss: Principal Steinbeck Trivia *This game borrows elements from the Paper Mario series. *Clanky Woods returns from Kirby: Planet Robobot after a hiatus. *Patrixx returns after becoming obscure for several years. *Poop Monster returns. *(Spoiler) Poop Monster is not negatively affected by the Pooperman move, because Poop Monster eats poop. Category:RPGs Category:Games Category:Jeffy games Category:Video Games Category:Video game Category:Poop monster